1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pre space transformer, a space transformer manufactured using the pre space transformer, and semiconductor device inspecting apparatus including the space transformer, and more particularly, to a pre space transformer capable of simplifying a structure of a space transformer and increasing manufacturing efficiency thereof, a space transformer manufactured using the pre space transformer, and a semiconductor device inspecting apparatus including the space transformer.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a degree of integration of a semiconductor integrated circuit device has increased, an inspecting apparatus for performing an inspecting process on a semiconductor integrated circuit has also demanded high precision. For example, as a typical semiconductor integrated circuit chip inspecting apparatus, a probe apparatus has been widely used. In order to satisfy an inspecting process for a high integrated semiconductor integrated circuit chip, fine pitch of probe pins connected to the semiconductor integrated circuit chip should be implemented. To this end, a space transformer compensating for a difference between a pitch of the probe pins and a pitch of the semiconductor integrated circuit has been necessarily used.